The New Era of Magic
by PapaZilla
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION Wrote it so long ago that i no longer remember what the original plot was or how i wanted it to go and no longer have the original files for it, if you want to have a go at it then just message me about it or at the least write down in the summary that you adopted it from me and all will be fine.


Chapter 1

 _Konohagakure no Sato: Forest of Death_

A lone figure was standing inside Training ground 44 otherwise known as the Forest of Death. The figure was standing there as if waiting for somebody to show up, suddenly their form stiffened before ducking quickly as a kunai went flying by where their head previously was.

"Kaa-san, do you have to do this every time we meet up in the forest." The figure whined.

"Why yes i do Naruto, how else am i going to get you situational awareness up?" The new figure asked the now known Naruto.

"Come on Anko dear, don't be mean to Naruto-kun just because he took you away from dango." A second figure mock scolded the now known Anko.

"Aw~,but Kurenai-chan, I just wanted to tease him a little bit." Whined Anko to the now known Kurenai.

"Mah, mah, Anko-chan, I know you did but he called us out here for a reason, so what did you want to show us son" Kurenai asked

Naruto just stood there giving one if his 2 mothers, Anko, a deadpan stare while wondering just how he gained 2 loving mothers who are both amazing and frustrating at the same time.

 _Flashback 4 years ago: Hokage tower_

 _One 4 year old Naruto Uzumaki stood inside the Hokage's office waiting for 5 people his Jiji said was coming to see him and ask him a question._

 _"Jiji who are these people who are coming to see me?" Questioned the 4 year old blonde_

 _"2 of them are kunoichi of this village who want to adopt you so they are coming to talk to you about that, 2 others are medics one of them is my former student, and her apprentice, they will be living with you to make sure your health is in order whether or not you get adopted today, and the final one is your Godfather who is finally done with a long term mission and is going to staying with you for a while." The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, and self appointed Jiji of one Naruto Uzumaki, said._

 _Naruto stood wide eyed and jaw on the floor with all the info he just heard still processing through his head. Once it finished he immediately jumped up and down in excitement, firing off question left and right at the Hokage._

 _"Really are they nice? Why do they want to adopt me? What's their names? Who's my Godfather? Are the medics nice? Where will we live?" Naruto asked rapidly_

 _Hiruzen held up his hand which Naruto immediately knew to stop talking and let him speak._

 _"All those questions will be answered when they get here and yes they are all nice." The Hokage answered._

 _Just then there was a knock at the Hokage's door to which he said "Come in." and in walked 4 people, the first 2 were young kunoichi, one of them had long black hair that went down to her mid-back, she wore a red battle dress with thorn covered sports bandages wrapped around it, she had a peculiar set of eyes as they were a beautiful ruby red with a ring in them, she wore standard shinobi sandals and her forehead protector on her head._

 _The second girl was around the same height as the first, she had purple hair tied up in a short, spiky, fanned pony tail, she is wearing nothing but a mesh armor bodysuit, tan overcoat, short orange skirt, standard shinobi sandals and her forehead protector on her head._

 _The 2 woman who walked in after them were older than the 2 kunoichi, the first one was a well endowed blonde woman with her hair in pig tails, she had on a grey shirt vest, a green jacket over top with the kanji for "Gamble" written in a red circle on the back, she had on blue pants standard kunoichi heeled sandals, and a diamond on her forehead._

 _The second woman was about the same height as the first, she had straight shoulder length black hair with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face, she had on a bluish-black kimono with white trimming, a white obi holding it together, she had standard low heeled kunoichi sandals._

 _The final person didn't even enter through the door he just climbed through the window, this man was a tall man around 6'5" in height large build with waist length spiky white hair tied off in a ponytail at the bottom of it, 2 shoulder length bangs framing his face, he had red lines under his eyes that extended all the way down his face, he was wearing a green short skirt kimono with matching pants, under that he wore a mesh armor bodysuit, handguards, a black belt, traditional wooden-geta sandals, and a red haori with a yellow circle on each side, he had a large scroll attached to his back horizontally, a tattoo on his left palm and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" on it._

 _These people are Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage._

 _"Hello you 5 I'm Glad you could make it today, though Shizune why do you look extremely worn out?" The sandaime asked_

 _Tsunade looked around innocently while Shizune replied" Tsunade-sama got extremely drunk before coming here and i had to use a knockout drug to get her to sleep it off, I ended up having to wrestle her to the ground and hold her down just to administer it." Looking a Tsunade with a exasperated look._

 _"Really Tsunade, i thought I taught you better, never drink half-assed always drink with the intentions of passing out from alcohol consumption." The sandaime replied shaking his head amusedly._

 _Tsunade had somehow teleported into a corner crouched down with a storm cloud of depression over her head muttering about "I tried" and "She took my bottles"._

 _Naruto seeing this walked over to her and said " Are you okay pretty lady?"._

 _Tsunade looked up and saw Naruto standing there and replied " Yeah I'm fine kid."_

 _"So Sensei can we get to why you called us here?" Tsunade asked._

 _"Sure I called you here because Kurenai and Anko wish to adopt young Naruto, you are one of his last living relatives, and he needs a personal medic I can trust, and Jiraiya is his Godfather so he will be staying with Naruto to watch over him and teach him a few skills when not on missions." The sandaime replied._

 _"There are some other things for you, Jiraiya and Shizune, but that can be spoken about later. First let's start with the adoption of Naruto, Kurenai, Anko please come forth and talk to Naruto while stating your reasons for wanting to adopt him." The Hokage said_

 _Kurenai and Anko step forward and Kurenai said" Well the reason we want to adopt him is actually Anko's idea i just agreed with it after hearing her reasons, so i will let her speak."_

 _"I wanted to adopted him because I'm probably one of the only people who likes him that can understand the pain that he is going through living in this village, so I wanted to do more than just guard him in secret from idiots who try to harm him, and give him a nice home with a loving family that actually cares about him since i don't believe anyone should have to deal with what he is dealing with." Anko explained._

 _The Sandaime Hokage sat there and contemplated this and thought he needed to find out a few more things before he agrees._

 _"Tell me Anko where do you plan on living since i know your apartment along with Kurenai's is not big enough, the Senju compound is still being reconstructed and you would need Tsunade permission to live there." The Sandaime asked_

 _"I was thinking of the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death since I already own part of it since I use it so often i have enough saved up to purchase the rest of the tower if that okay with you." Anko replied._

 _The Sandaime was surprised by her answer due to him actually finally getting the paperwork done for Anko to completely own the tower recently._

 _"That is a good idea Anko and you don't have to worry about paying since I held a council meeting with the Shinobi council about you completely owning it since you the only one who uses it outside of the chuunin exams when they are held here, they agreed to it and i just recently finished the paperwork i just need you signature and anyone else you want to co-own it with you, you can add more people later as well." The Sandaime said._

 _Anko and Kurenai looked surprised, but within moments they had large smiles on their faces._

 _"Thank you Hokage-sama." Anko said._

 _"It is of no worry Anko, now Naruto you have heard their reasons for wanting to adopt you, do you wish to accept them as your adopted parents?" The Hokage asked Naruto._

 _Naruto looked nervous, anxious and excited at the same time, he calmed down a bit and looked over at Kurenai and Anko for a moment and saw the sincerity in their eyes. He smiled and looked over at the Hokage with tears in his eyes._

 _"Hai jiji, I will." He replied before running over to Kurenai and Anko and hugging them._

 _Hiruzen smiled at that and got the paperwork out and had Anko and Kurenai sign it._

 _"Alright now that the adoption business is done with Anko here are the keys to the tower they unlock every room, Tsunade,Shizune,Jiraiya please stay for one moment so I can speak with you 3 about a few things, and Naruto, you go with your new parents as they will show you where you live now i will send my personal anbu to collect all your items and bring them to you including the hidden one since i know where those are." The Hokage smirked mischievously at Naruto who pouted cutely at being caught._

 _"Thank you jiji!" Naruto yelled before walking out with his new parents._

 _Flashback end: Current time_

Naruto's life had been looking up for him ever since then, he found out his moms were lesbians meaning they were both females who loved each other. After finding that out they taught him about the birds and the bees, Naruto could look at them for a whole week without blushing seeing as Anko being a blunt as usual used her body to show Naruto all the parts.

Naruto had also grown quite a bit since then as well since Tsunade had been asked to setup the medical program she always wanted to, so as to help Konoha have some competent medic-nins, she found out that Naruto was heavily malnourished for his age the mixture of not being given food at the orphanage and only eating ramen once he got his old apartment stunted his growth quite a bit.

Now he stood at a height of 5'1" at 8 years old he was slightly tall for his age, his build had also gotten better since he had finally gotten on a better diet and mix that with constant physical conditioning and he was pretty muscular for his age.

His clothing had changed as well no longer did he wear that hideous monstrosity that was his bright orange jumpsuit, now he wore long, thick, black cargo pants, black steel toed combat boots, a mesh armor shirt with a black skin tight t-shirt over top, black fingerless gloves, and a black mask covering all the way up to his nose(same mask as Kakashi).

His hair had gotten longer and Jiraiya had once commented that he looked like a carbon copy of the 4th Hokage, Naruto's idol and his father, Naruto had been told of his parentage after Anko,Jiraiya,and Tsunade pressured the hokage to tell him about them.

He told Naruto of them and gave Naruto his mother's sword and his father's notes on his 2 most famous techniques, The Hiraishin and Rasengan, he also made Naruto promise not to speak of his parents in public without his permission, when asked why he said "The amount of enemies and assassins who want revenge on your father that will come after you if it's found out your relation to him will be immense." After that Naruto agreed.

Now he was Standing in the Forest of Death with his parents holding a scroll in his hands that he found while wandering around outside of the village.

"Well i was wandering around the forests outside of the village when i found a lake with a waterfall i looked around and ended up finding a cave behind the waterfall, when I went in I found this scroll sitting on a pedestal." Naruto said

"Well why don't we read it" Anko said

"Not here i want to read it in the tower since i found i only want myself and the people i choose to hear what it says." Naruto replied while stomping his foot pouting cutely.

Kurenai giggled along with Anko and both agreed so they traveled to the tower and as soon as they were in Naruto's room they activated the silence and privacy seals.

"Alright now lets read what it has to say" Anko said

Naruto nodded his head and opened the letter and started reading aloud.

 _To whoever is reading this_

 _Hello my name is Mavis Vermillion, and I am a mage, if you do not know what a mage is then you know at least what a shinobi is since this scroll will not open unless you know one of 2, to describe them both a shinobi is someone who uses chakra, the essence of life, when the mix the spiritual energy of the soul with the physical energy of the body. Anyways I am writing this on my deathbed in hopes to keep the ways of magic from leaving the world. Magic if you don't know is similar to chakra, while chakra runs through a circulatory like system called the chakra network within your body, Magic flows into you body and resides in a container in your body which acts more like an organ. When the physical embodiment of the soul mixes with the spiritual flow of nature, Magic is formed, Magic is then gathered by meditating so that the Eternanos in the air with be absorbed into your magic container. When the body is low on magic the container automatically absorbs Eternanos from the air to refill your reserves. Magic can be used for a lot of things just like chakra can but magic has been around for a lot longer so it is generally known to be more versatile. There are many different types of magic styles people can uses to name a few_

 _Dragon slayer magic- when dragon used to roam the land they taught humans magic that was able to slay them incase they ever went wild and needed to be killed to protect the human race_

 _God slayer magic- same concept as dragon slayer magic just with gods_

 _element magic- generally where a mage has a affinity towards a specific type of element and uses that element in his spells examples: fire,water,wind,earth,lightning,wood,ice,acid...etc_

 _There are so many different types of magic that it would take to long to list and describe, but if you wanted to learn to use magic the is a instruction manual of how to go about learning magic and the different styles as well as a stone tablet which i developed myself later on in life to help determine what type of magic you have an affinity towards whether it be elemental, god slayer, dragon slayer, demon slayer, arc, or forbidden it will tell you and produce a copy of an instruction guide of how to learn those magics and use them as well as all known spells for all the different magic types. Please note that if you have an affinity towards a god slayer magic the scroll will emit an energy that will attach to you and whenever you go to sleep the specific god that rules over the type of god slayer magic you use will appear in your mindscape, the physical representation of your mind and teach you how to use their magic they will explain more in detail. The same applies to dragons and demons. If you have an affinity towards death or life magic, the Shinigami or Kami will appear in your mindscape to teach you about their magic styles. Thank you for reading this and I hope you choose to keep us mages way of life going._

 _Sincerely Mavis Vermillion Founder and 1st master of the guild Fairy Tail_

After finishing reading both Naruto,Anko and Kurenai had their jaws on the ground trying to process what they just read.

"Well I don't know about you two but i want to learn how to use this magic." Naruto finally said after a few minutes.

"I agree from what we heard it sound like it could be very useful and powerful." Anko replied.

"Sure I'm okay with it." Kurenai said.

"Naruto it said there was a stone tablet that would help us determine what magic affinity we had where is it?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked further into the scroll and found a storage seal on the bottom of the letter he unsealed the items inside and out popped a stone tablet with multiple carvings on it.

"The tablet says to cut your thumb, place the bloody appendage in the square box with the rest of your hand in the other box and it will reveal your affinities." Naruto said

"Alright well give it a try son." Kurenai said.

Naruto decided to go for it and bit his thumb hard enough to bleed and placed it in the small square box and put the rest of his hand in the bigger box next to it.

A blue light lit up around his hand and a few names glowed white.

Earth Magic

Dark Ecriture Magic

Life magic

Arc of Time Magic

Crash Magic

Disassembly Magic

Black Magic

Thought Projection Magic

Giant Magic

Teleportation Magic

Flame God Slayer Magic

(No these are not the ones he will be learning just the ones he can learn since he has an affinity to them, though because I like powerful Naruto stories he will eventually learn them all)

"Wow from what the stones say usually the average amount is four affinities, I wonder which ones i should learn?" Naruto said.

Just as he said that ten scrolls popped out of the tablet in front of him when he opened them all up he saw that is was descriptions, instructions, and spells for all the magic types he had an affinity towards.

After reading up a bit on them he decided.

"Alright I think i'm going to learn Thought Projection, Crash, Disassembly, Dark Ecriture, Life, Giant, Arc of Time and Flame God Slayer Magic since the other ones don't really seem useful to me at this point in life maybe later though." Naruto said.

"Alright i guess I'm up and Naruto why don't you go down to the arena and practice Thought projection first since it gives back memory once it rejoins with you and there's no backlash like the Kage Bunshin." Anko said.

"Okay Kaa-san I will thanks for the advice." Naruto replied.

With that Naruto walked down to the Arena and opened his scrolls immediately the Flame God Slayer magic scroll and Life Magic scroll. After the light goes away he goes about reading the scroll with instructions on how to perform Thought projection Magic after reading for a bit he decides to do as the letter from Mavis said and meditate so as to fill his magic container for the first time.

After meditating for about 2 hours or so he starts to feel as if something is entering his body, what he didn't know was that his body was glowing from the Eternano that was being absorbed into his body.

This was the scene in which Anko and Kurenai walk in on.

"So this is what Mavis meant by Eternano being absorbed into the body." Anko said.

"Seems so, well let's wait till it's done and then let him know." Kurenai replied.

They stood there for a good 30 minutes before the glowing finally stopped and they went down to let their son know.

"Naruto-kun your body is done glowing i believe your container is full now." Kurenai said.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at his mother's with a happy smile on his face.

"Thank you for telling me Kaa-chan, so what Magic types did you have an affinity towards?" Naruto asked.

"I got Earth Magic, Acid magic, Fire Magic, and Poison Dragon Slayer Magic." Anko replied.

Naruto smiles at that and said "Not surprising with your skill in earth and fire ninjutsu, as well as your love for poisons, the acid and Dragon slayer aren't that surprising." teased Naruto.

"Mou son you're so mean to me." Anko pouted

"Well I got Illusion Magic, Ice Make, Dark Ecriture, and some odd staves that are supposed to be called mystic staves with special abilities, and Air Magic." Kurenai said.

The other two looked surprised about the mystical staves part, but otherwise shrugged their shoulders saying her other magic types, with the exception of Air Magic, aren't that surprising.

"So shall we get down to training, since I really want to learn this stuff now." Naruto asked.

His mother's nod their heads and they get to it, nobody knew just how much of an effect them learning Magic would have on the world, nor did they know of the chain reaction effect that would follow.

Thank you for reading the first chapter in this new story to those who read my other story it's in the middle of a hiatus/re-write since i lost my computer and files in a flood and need to rewrite the story anyway so i will put the new one out soon but i'm currently writing as many chapters as i can to release all at once same for this story just putting this chapter up to get a head start.

Questions I know will be asked.

Question#1: Why all those Magics, and why so many at the start.

Answer: I made it this way because I didn't want to choose just one Magic and shinobi are used to manipulating multiple elements and other abilities already with their jutsu's, and other techniques so I thought why not with magic as well.

Question#2: What is life magic

Answer: Don't know if another story has used this ability yet, if so then my take on it is that it's the opposite of death magic and it's counter, its main abilities revolve around healing reviving people and generally fixing things with life in them i will go more into detail when i start Naruto's training in it.

Question#3: Why did you choose the magic you chose for Naruto,Kurenai,and anko?

Answer: Kurenai and Anko's Magic styles are what represent them the most in my opinion. Kurenai was known for her amazing ability with illusions thus Illusion Magic, Ice make well her nickname at one point was the ice queen of konoha so the ice make represents her personality in that aspect. Dark Ecriture well i just like the abilities with that one and i think they fit her normal fighting style quite well so yeah. Mystogan's mystic staves have specific abilities that i think she could use very well. and air magic because mystogan's mist body technique is a spell from air magic. I don't think i need to explain Anko's Magic's because with her personality and normal ninja abilities it's kinda obvious why i chose those magic styles.

Now Naruto is a toss up some magics are personal favorites and i want to see him use them, some actually link to him in some way.

Earth Magic- Personal

Dark Ecriture Magic- Personal

Life magic- It links due to the abilities he has with the yang chakra of the rikudo sennin

Arc of Time Magic- Personal

Crash Magic-It links due to him and jiraiya being similar to gildarts(free spirited, perverted in some way, fiercely loyal and protective, and generally friendly people)

Disassembly Magic-same reason as crash magic

Black Magic-Personal(im mainly only going to be using the law techniques from this style)

Thought Projection Magic-Links being similar to Shadow Clones(Kage Bunshin)

Giant Magic-Both personal and link since his kurama transformation mode is fucking huge

Teleportation Magic-links due to his father's hiraishin which he will also know

Flame God Slayer Magic-links since every story i've seen with Kurama having an element its fire and its already been said he is not a demon, the fire dragon slayer i'm saving for someone else, so all that's left that fits him is god slayer magic.

Question#4: What's the pairing?

Answer: The pairing is going to be strictly NaruKarui

Well that's all for now folks cya.

Rishut out


End file.
